Infinite Stratos: Time Crisis
by Nerkael
Summary: Ichika returns to the IS academy only to find that an insane terrorist from the future has gone back in time to eliminate him! However, his future children have followed the terrorist and they are here to help him! This is my version of the story after the anime OVA. Has nothing to do with the light novels. This is my first fanfiction. IchikaXHarem. Rated T for Teen. Please review.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Sometime in the year 2046...

Explosions shook the air as various high energy projectiles streaked across sky. Kamino scanned the battlefield searching for his target. Through the thick smoke he saw him, flying low in his silver and black IS heading for his fortress. "He's falling back!" Kamino shouted to his comrades. "Cut him off before he gets to his stronghold!" Kamino quickly activated his ignition boost and dove towards his target. He could see Celine and Jack coming in from the left while Monika and the twins rocketed in from the right. If they could catch The Count before he made his escape they could finally put his insane plans to an end. He could avenge his aunt and make his father...their father, proud.

He pushed his Neo-Gurren to the limit as he and his team plunged into an opening that The Count had just flown through. They knew that he would have a surprise waiting for them as they heard his cackling echoing off the walls of the large metal tunnel they were chasing him through.

"I have a lock!" Jack shouted as he prepared to fire, raising his massive sniper rifle, but before he had the chance The Count quickly pulled up into a massive room as the tunnel ended, he quickly turned around and yelled "Well I guess it has all come down to this!" His voice resonating in the large chamber as he addressed the team of IS plots as they exited the tunnel. "It seems I underestimated you all, especially you Kamino. You have proven yourself to be quite the IS pilot." Kamino gritted his teeth, he knew something was coming. The Count always had a backup plan. "I suppose you have all left me no choice, but in reality I was hoping for this all along!" The Count said cackling. "If I can't deal with you and your pesky siblings, I will go back in time and get rid of your parents, thus eliminating of all of you in the process! I wonder if it will be painful when you are wiped out of existence, but I guess you will all find out soon enough!" He shouted as he spun his IS around and blasted off to a mysterious dark portal that had just opened up at the back of the chamber. Kamino and his team rocketed after him only to be intercepted by more of The Count's IS drones. They saw The Count disappear into the dark crackling portal, laughing maniacally as he vanished. "If my scanners are correct, then I think that is indeed some sort of time portal!" Monika shouted, "He must be trying to go back in time! W-we have to stop him!" Kamino sliced through one of the drones in his way, it exploded instantly. "Everyone get to that portal before it closes! Now, before it's too late!" Kamino used his ignition boost one last time, draining the rest of his shield energy, diving for the portal. He could see the portal closing, he looked back to see his siblings close behind him; he looked forward one last time as he shot through the portal. His vision went black, but the last thing he saw before the darkness took him was a white academy, with a tall spiraling tower...

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unforeseen Visitor

Chapter 1: Unforeseen Visitor

15 years earlier...

Ichika was excited to finish his first year at the IS academy. He had an amazing summer break, spending a lot of time with his friends. He gazed nostalgically at the tall spiraling tower as he walked toward the academy entrance, remembering some of the events from before the break. Such as the rogue IS that broke into his class match with Rin, or the Silvario Gospel incident that almost cost him his life. But he also remembered a lot of the good times he had, such as the beach trip or how he made so many new friends. He was a little surprised that he had managed to make so many friends considering every single one of his classmates was a girl. But whatever the reason he was happy he was going to see them all again, however he had a small feeling in his stomach that this year was far from over...

As he approached the academy entrance he heard a loud explosion from above. He turned around and looked up, gasping as he saw what appeared to be a black and silver IS shoot out of some weird portal and rocket off towards the city. He thought he heard cackling, but he wasn't sure. He looked around to see if anyone else had saw, but nobody was around. He decided to ask his friends about it later. He turned around and entered the academy, only to see an entire group of girls waiting for his arrival. "There he is!" "It's Ichika Orimura!" "Somebody grab him!" Ichika quickly realized his situation and sprinted back outside. He continued running when somebody from behind a bush quickly grabbed him and dragged him out of sight. The large group of girls chasing Ichika kept on running and rounded a corner. "How's it going Ichika? Long time no see eh?" Charlotte said enthusiastically. "Oh! Hey Charl!" Ichika said, keeping his voice low in case the group of girls came back. "Say, you didn't happen to see a weird IS flying over to the city just a while ago, did you?" Ichika asked hoping he wasn't the only one who saw that strange event. "Now that you mention it, I did see something resembling an IS flying around a while ago, but I thought it was just somebody doing some training..." Charlotte said. "It didn't look like a model I have ever seen, but in any case I'm sure we'll find out more eventually." Ichika replied. "Come on; let's go head to homeroom before my sister gets angry."

Both Ichika and Charlotte then headed off to class. They met up with the rest of the gang and everybody got caught up with what happened over the break. He asked them if they had seen what he and Charlotte had seen and they all agreed to have seen something similar to what Ichika described, a black and silver IS appearing out of a weird dark portal and flying off towards the main city. Ichika was going to ask Mrs. Yamada about it, but Chifuyu, or rather Mrs. Orimura as she painfully reminded him, came in and started teaching.

The lunch bell soon rang and they all decided to go eat lunch on the roof as they usually did. About halfway through their lunch Ichika heard a loud rumble that sounded like thunder. He looked up and was surprised to see a clear blue sky. Then something caught his eye and it was the same dark portal that he had seen before, only this time instead of a silver and black IS shooting out, he saw a dark crimson and yellow IS come rocketing out. However the IS didn't fly off towards the city, rather it swerved and came plummeting in Ichika's direction! Ichika by this point in his life knew how to handle things that were flying at him, "Everybody get out of the way!" Ichika quickly barked. The IS came zooming in and smashed into roof only to bounce once then skidded to a screeching stop right where Ichika and his friends were just sitting. As the dust settled, Ichika and his friends walked up to the damaged IS not quite sure what...or who they were going to find. They approached further and got a closer look only to see, to everyone's great surprise, that the unconscious IS pilot...was a boy.

Later that day...

"He still hasn't woken up yet..." Houki said somberly. Everyone else nodded. The air was very tense in the medical section of the IS academy. The rumours of the mysterious IS that had crashed into the roof and its even more mysterious _male_ IS pilot had spread like wildfire across the campus. However to those who were allowed to even see the unconscious pilot, that being Mrs. Orimura, Mrs. Yamada, Ichika and his friends all had something else on their minds. Why did the mysterious pilot look so much like Ichika?


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

Chapter 2: Revelation

Kamino groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "He's waking up..." he heard someone say as his eyes adjusted. He sat himself up and looked around, gasping when he realized who was standing in front of them. "So it really was a time portal..." He said quietly to himself. "Excuse me young man? It seems your injuries are nothing serious, just a bump on the head. But could you please explain to us who you are?" Mrs. Yamada asked nervously. Kamino's mind was racing. He was always a very clever person but in this particular situation he had to be sure to handle things very carefully. He had read about the butterfly effect and knew that if he did anything too drastic it might change the future. However the main reason he chased The Count through the time portal was to stop him from eliminating his parents, and he found it very convenient that he had woken up to be surrounded by the people he was trying to protect. That made him sigh in relief as he realized he had gotten to them before The Count did.

"Hey! Are you listening? Can you even speak?" Rin asked. "Oh! Yes, sorry I was lost in thought." Kamino replied. "Now this is all going to sound a little strange but is there any way to make the conversation we are going to have a bit more private?" "What do you mean by that?" Chifuyu asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this quickly. "Well, you see Mrs. Orimura what I am going to tell you all must be kept secret. The only ones who are allowed to hear what I am going to say are currently in this room. So, is it ok if we close the door Mrs. Yamada?" Kamino asked. Everyone was a little surprised, they were all pretty sure they had never met this boy before, yet he seemed to know everyone's names. Chifuyu walked over and closed the door, locking it from the inside.

"Alright boy, tell us who you are!" Chifuyu said. Kamino sighed, "My name is Kamino, I was born in the year 2031 and I am 15 years old. The reason I showed up here today is because in the year 2046 my IS squad and I were trying to bring down an insane terrorist who was threatening world peace. This terrorist also happens to be a technological genius and before we could catch him he escaped in a 'Time Portal'." Kamino was getting worried that everyone in the room thought he was insane but he continued anyway. "Before he went through the portal he announced that he was going to go back in time and eliminate our parents before we are born, thus eliminating my team and I in the process. So we decided to chase him through the portal to try and stop him. That was the last thing I remember before waking up here." Everyone was speechless, they couldn't decide if he was telling the truth or the bump to his head had been more serious than previously diagnosed.

"I suppose I should show you some proof that I am from the future then. My IS, what condition is it in?" Kamino directed his question to Mrs. Yamada. "Oh! Well actually from what we can tell, your IS is perfectly fine. But-" "But you can't identify it?" Kamino interrupted. "Yes, we have no data on it anywhere" Chifuyu said. "Well the reason you don't have any data, is because my IS doesn't exist yet. My IS is called "Neo-Gurren" and it is the first of the 8th generation of IS frames."

Everyone gasped. "8th generation!" They all said in unison. "Yes that is correct, my entire team has 8th generation IS's. But before I say any more, I have some questions of my own. Did anyone see something resembling a black and silver IS recently?" Ichika nodded and told Kamino what they had all seen earlier that morning. "I see. That was most likely the terrorist my team and I are chasing. He calls himself "The Count" and he calls his IS the "Shining Reaper". It's good that he went to the city, which means he doesn't know that you guys are here." Kamino thought out loud. "Wait a second!" Houki yelled. "You said that he was after your parents! What does him knowing where we are have anything to do with your parents?" Kamino went pale; he didn't mean to say that. "He is clearly hiding more information; perhaps we should torture him to find out what it is." Laura said passively. "Wait!" Kamino yelled. "I really didn't want to have to tell you this, but you will never trust me if I don't." Kamino paused. "My full name is Kamino Orimura, I am Ichika Orimura's first born child and my mother... is Houki Shinonono."

Now at this point, if jaws could have hit the floor, they most likely did. Everyone was shocked, especially Ichika and Houki. The silence hung in the air for a long time before Kamino piped up. "Now I know that this is some big news, and as I have been told of the situation that surrounded my father at this time in his life, I will have you all know that my team consists solely of my siblings. If my calculations are correct then my sister Celine Orimura, daughter of Ichika and Charlotte, will be the next one to arrive in this time period. Followed by my brother Jack Orimura, son of Ichika and Cecilia. Then next would be Monika, daughter of Ichika and Laura. The last people to arrive will be Xin and Lin Orimura, twin son and daughter of Ichika and Rin. Now I know this has begged many questions but I will try to explain. At one point my father, you Ichika, will realize that you cannot make a decision as to who you want to be romantically associated with. So you decide that you will be with all of them. They couldn't decide either so they thought that was the best solution as well. So, in my time period Ichika Orimura is married to all five of you and you each have carried one of Ichika's children, two in your case Rin."

Once again the silence penetrated the room. If there was a scale from 1 to flabbergasted, the room would be flabbergasted. Chifuyu was rigid, Mrs. Yamada had to leave the room, and Houki had spent the last five minutes staring at Ichika then at Kamino, switching every so often. Cecilia was muttering to herself and Laura was busy pacing the room. Rin was counting her fingers while whispering something that sounded like "twins..." underneath her breath. Kamino was simply sitting upright in the hospital bed observing everyone take in the new information. He looked at the clock and realized that his sister Celine would be emerging from the portal soon so he got up. As he left he said "I am going to help my sister when she gets here. I will give you all some time. Meet me on the roof of the school in an hour." Kamino walked up to the roof and activated the calculator on his watch. He determined that his sister would be arriving in approximately five minutes. He was glad he inherited some of his Aunt Tabane's mental skills. Sure enough five minutes later he heard a low rumble and a dark portal opened up in the sky. Kamino saw his sister Celine in her white and gold IS shoot out of the portal. Kamino's drill bit necklace glowed as he summoned his "Neo-Gurren". He then took off after his falling sister.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

Two days later...

Ichika still didn't know what to think. He couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. All of his supposed _children_ had indeed arrived as Kamino predicted. So should he be happy? Should he be scared? To think that in the future, he was going to marry and have kids with all five of his female friends. When he had taken everyone to his friend Dan's restaurant over the break, he was expecting just a fun night with a bunch of friends. But later that evening Dan confronted him.

"_Hey Ichika, you are one really lucky guy!" Dan said laughing. "What do you mean by that?" Ichika asked curiously. "Are you serious? So you still haven't noticed that everyone single one of your female friends out there has a total crush on you! Man they were fighting for the two seats next to you for so long, I thought somebody was going to be killed!" Ichika was speechless. He had suspected something like that was going on, but he thought he was kidding himself. There was no way in heck that all five of those very beautiful girls liked him. It just wasn't possible! However Dan assured him, that those girls were acting completely different then regular fifteen year olds. Dan promised that if Ichika looked closely enough, it would be pretty obvious._

As the break went on Ichika did begin to notice how they all found reasons to be with him. He decided to ask his sister Chifuyu about it.

"_It's about damn time you noticed you blockhead!" Chifuyu said angrily. "Those girls have been lusting after you since the day you started at the academy." Ichika was relieved that Chifuyu had confirmed what his friend Dan had told him, but he still couldn't believe that it was true. "If you want my opinion, think long and hard about which one means the most to you, then confront them. If you still can't decide, then just screw society and marry all of them!" Chifuyu said with a devilish grin. Ichika wasn't sure if his sister was messing with him or she was being totally serious, but she was right about one thing. Ichika had some serious thinking to do on his hands..._

That was when Ichika's break had become a real drama-fest. Ichika had decided he would confront all of them and see what would happen. When he went to each of them, they all confessed to being absolutely in love with him. He still couldn't wrap his head around what he should do, then suddenly his children from the future show up! He was curious as to how things were going to play out. But his biggest worry was what his friends thought. Ichika wished he knew if they were okay with this news or if they were handling it better or worse than he was. Not to mention there is an apparent terrorist who is currently searching for them so that he could wipe them off the face of the planet. Then Ichika had an idea, he would speak to all of his friends individually and see what they thought. Then they would have a big group meeting and get it all out in the open. Hopefully that would solve any underlying questions about this completely fucked up situation. Ichika decided he would go see Houki first.

Later that day...

Ichika walked up and knocked on Houki's door. She opened the door a second later and she looked like she hadn't slept soundly in a while. Ichika walked into the room and turned around. Houki quickly jumped and hugged him for all she was worth. "Oh Ichika, what are we going to do?" Houki asked, resting her head on Ichika's shoulder. Ichika wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. "I'm not quite sure Houki, but no matter what we have to figure it out together. Not just for our sake, but for Kamino's sake as well." Ichika said, "Don't worry Houki; I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect everyone. Including our son..." Ichika placed a hand on her stomach. Houki blushed furiously. "I'm not pregnant yet!" Houki said jokingly. Ichika whispered into her ear "Well we will just have to fix that sometime soon won't we?" Houki's eyes went wide and she blushed even more. She still couldn't believe that in the future, she was going to have a child with the man of her dreams!

She remembered that Kamino said that he was born in the year 2031, which just happened to be next year! That meant that sooner or later Ichika and she were going to... she gulped. She shouldn't think about things like that. Houki hugged him tighter; tears started welling up in her eyes. She felt so safe and so terrified at the same time. Ichika remembered back to the day that Houki had confessed her love for him. For the longest time Ichika didn't think he was good enough for anyone, not to mention Houki. But of course when she confessed to him, he didn't think a situation as weird as the one they were all in would come of it. "Houki...things are only going to get stranger and more difficult from here on out. But no matter what, we have to trust each other to do the right thing. So can I count on you to follow me, even if it brings us to the ends of the earth?" Ichika said, his inner poet talking for him. Houki looked up into his eyes, and she felt tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "Of course Ichika, as long as we are together we can do anything." Ichika and Houki's lips met in a passionate kiss. Ichika wanted this moment to last forever, but he had to go. He broke the kiss and headed for the door. "Ichika, where are you going?" Houki asked trying to hold back more tears. "Houki, you know I love you, but I also love them. You need to trust me on this; we will always be together no matter what." Houki nodded. "I understand Ichika; go do what you have to do." Ichika walked over and gave her one last kiss, before he left the room and headed for Charlotte's. Houki stared at the open door, praying that everything will be alright.

Ichika continued his duty, visiting everyone of them and essentially getting the same reaction. They all loved him, and he loved them back. He knew that if they all worked together, they could overcome anything that stood in their way of happiness. Ichika found Kamino and asked him to get his siblings and meet him on the roof. Ichika then went and gathered everybody else, including his sister and Mrs. Yamada. Ichika even contacted Tabane Shinonono and told her to meet him there, because if anyone knew how to handle this kind of situation, it would be her. Ichika climbed the stairs to the roof. When he got there, everyone was assembled. He could see each of his children standing next to their respective mothers. His sister was standing next to Mrs. Yamada.

Ichika looked at them all gathered there, and a feeling that he didn't recognize welled up in his chest, it was pride. However he also felt scared. To see all of his children, his lovers, his family, his friends gathered there with him, waiting to take on an insane terrorist who had the power of time travel. It brought chills to his spine. Although Ichika knew in his heart, that he would take on any foe that threatened his family. He would be the person his family and friends needed him to be. He would show his children, just who he really was...a man to be reckoned with, and a man to look up to.


	5. Chapter 4: Formal Introductions

Chapter 4: Formal Introductions:

Ichika was standing in front of everyone gathered on the roof. They all looked at him with apprehension in their eyes. Ichika was trying hard to think of something to say.

"Uh...Hey everyone!" Ichika said nervously. "This is probably going to be a really weird conversation, so before we get started—" Ichika didn't have time to finish his sentence before a gleam in the sky caught his eye. He looked up to see a giant metal carrot shooting out of the sky and crash into the school roof with a large BOOM.

Ichika wasn't particularly surprised that Tabane had chosen to make this kind of entrance. That was her style after all. "Hey there Ichikun!" Tabane said as she stepped out of the mechanical carrot.

"Hey Tabane, how's it going?" Ichika said glad that she was here. She would definitely have something to say. Tabane turned to face the group gathered on the roof. "Alrighty then everybody! Before we get started on the juicy details, I say we have some formal introductions!" Tabane was grinning with glee as she ran over and looked at all of the newcomers. "Chi-chan has filled me in on some of the details of your little situation here and I am just dying to see what you guys are like! Who would have guessed that my little Ichikun would grow up to be such a playboy hunh?" Tabane said with a wink. Ichika and his friends all blushed.

"Ok, how about we start with you!" Tabane pointed to Kamino. He looked a lot like his father, tall with dark black hair. However, he had his mother's dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt and dark jeans. The leather jacket had a symbol on the back of a flaming skull wearing a pair of weird sunglasses. "I also would like to see all of your IS's if you guys don't mind..." Tabane added.

Kamino grinned; it was weird seeing his aunt fifteen years younger. Especially since the last time he had seen Tabane was when she had delivered his personal IS. "Hey there Aunt Tabane! You may not know me but I know you. My name is Kamino Orimura, first born son of Ichika and Houki Orimura, and this is my IS..." Kamino activated his drill-bit necklace and summoned his Neo-Gurren with a bright flash of light. Tabane gasped. The IS before her was crimson and black with yellow tint. It was very broad and seemed to resemble a large, toothed face. It had large drills coming out of its shoulder units. The toothed face in the middle looked to be wearing a weird pair of sunglasses, the same as the skull symbol on the back of his jacket. All in all, Tabane thought she had seen something like it before, but she couldn't remember where... "My weapon, like my father before me, is a lone sword." Kamino smirked as he drew a very LONG katana. The air seemed to whistle as the vorpal blade swished through the air. "It is called Kyukyoku Toshi, and it can slice through anything." Tabane's eyes seemed to gleam. "Even shields?" Tabane asked, the expression on her face resembling that of a kid in a candy shop. "Yes, even shields. You have to remember, all of our IS's were built by the great Tabane Shinonono. So of course we have the best equipped IS's in the world." Kamino said sheathing his sword.

Tabane gasped. "So I DID build all of your IS's! I was worried I would lose my touch in the future but it looks like I only get better!" Tabane said giggling to herself. "Alright, who's next?" Tabane scanned the kids and her eyes fell on the girl who looked a lot like Charlotte. "Well aren't you quite the cutie? You must be Charlotte's daughter. What's your name sweetie?" Tabane asked. The girl looked a little shocked at the compliments.

"Uh...my name is Céline Orimura, second-born daughter of Ichika and Charlotte Orimura. It's nice to meet you again Aunt Tabane!" She had blonde hair like her mother but it was in two braided ponytails instead of just one. She was slightly taller and had her father's dark red eyes. She was wearing a white sundress that did indeed make her look cute. "My IS is called the Léo-Lancelot." Céline activated her gold ring which had the head of a lion engraved on it. A big flash of light later, Tabane gasped. Céline's IS was a shining gold and white. It had big green gems on her shoulder units and hands. What surprised Tabane the most was the giant mini-gun she was holding. "My weapon is this GAU-2B Gatling Cannon. It fires varying types of ammunition ranging from explosive to EMP rounds. My IS is also equipped with 4 different kinds of missiles and 2 different kinds of grenade launchers. I don't have any close range weapons because...well, nothing ever gets close." Céline smirked. Tabane was impressed. EMP rounds sounded absolutely brilliant.

"Ok who's next?" Tabane looked over at the boy standing next to Cecilia. He was tall with light blonde messy hair. He had a large pair of headphones around his neck with a strange skull symbol on each side. He was wearing an orange and green plaid shirt and blue jeans. He had yellow eyes, which was odd because neither of his parents had yellow eyes. "I guess since we are going in order of birth, I will go next. My name is Jack Orimura, third born son of Ichika and Cecilia Orimura. My IS is the Full Metal Vector!" Jack's headphones started to glow as he summoned his IS. Once the light had faded his IS revealed. It was a large sleek model, mainly grey with black and yellow tint. Jack's headphones seem to be connected to IS. Tabane also noticed that the same skull symbol that was on his headphones was also on the shoulder units of his IS. "My IS is built for long range combat like my mother's." Jack hoisted up a very long sniper rifle. It was the longest gun Tabane had ever seen. "This is the Littner-KS9, it can fire the same round's that Céline's GAU-2B can but with much longer range, and much closer accuracy." Jack said proudly.

Kamino piped up. "Hey Jack, tell them about the time you took out an enemy IS in one shot from 2 countries away!" Jack rolled his eyes. "That was in the middle of Europe and it was along the edges of the borders, but yeah, it was a pretty awesome shot!" Jack gave Kamino a high five, while Céline giggled. Tabane looked over at the remaining children.

The girl standing next to Laura stepped forward. She had silver hair like her mother but it had a black streak running through it. She wasn't wearing an eye-patch but she did have a long scar running over her left eye. Both her parents had red eyes so it was only natural that she had them as well. She had on a purple blouse and a black skirt. There was a beautiful pink flower in her hair; Tabane recognized it as a "Tsutsuji" or an Azalea. "It is good to see you again Aunt Tabane, My name is Monika Orimura, 4th born daughter of Ichika and Laura Orimura. My IS is the Gott-Tier Mk.2" The flower on Monika's head started glowing as her IS was summoned. Tabane's eyes widened in surprise, before her was a very large IS that was coloured deep purple. It resembled her mother's IS only instead of having one giant cannon on the back, it had two! "My IS has many weapons, from my dual Ragnarok cannons to the extendable radiant wave generators in my hand units. The radiant wave generators are also equipped with an AIR. This is a complete upgrade from my mother's AIC system." Tabane gasped. "No way! So instead of an "Active Inertia Canceller"..." Monika grinned devilishly. "It is an Active Inertia Reverser." Everybody gasped. "Oh man am I a genius!" Tabane shouted enthusiastically. Everybody laughed.

The two remaining children stepped forward. "We are the 5th and 6th born twin son and daughter of Ichika and Rin Orimura. I am Xin Orimura, and this is my sister Lin!" Xin pointed to his sister, while she waved happily. They both had curly brown hair. Xin's was short while Lin's was in three ponytails. Tabane looked at their eyes and was a little surprised. Xin's left eye and Lin's right eye were both green like their mother's, while Xin's right eye and Lin's left eye was red like their father's. It was almost like they were both the same person, but just mirror images. Xin was wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt and grey shorts, while Lin was wearing white short-shorts and a pink tube top. Tabane also noticed that Xin had an earring of a black dragon in his left ear, while Lin had earrings of a white dragon in both.

"Hey Xin we should show them our IS's!" Lin said to her brother. "You got it Lin!" Xin and Lin's earrings began to glow as their IS's came into view. "My IS is the Yin-Long!" Xin said proudly. It was a large turquoise IS with magenta highlights, in his hands was a very long spear with a dual bladed tip. The spear had etchings of a black dragon breathing fire across the blade. "This is my weapon the Huo-Qiang! It is capable of close range and long range combat. I have never needed anything more than this, my enemies fall before me all the same." Xin said with a gleam in his eye.

Tabane looked over at Lin's IS. It was much like her twin brother's however its colours were inverted, so that it was mainly magenta with turquoise highlights. Tabane couldn't identify any weapons at first glance, but she did see similar white dragon etchings on her shoulder units. "My IS is called the Yang-Long. You can't see my weapons now, but that is just because they only come out when I am fighting. You see my IS is equipped with fourteen chain darts, hidden all across its frame. My IS doesn't have any long range weapons so instead I have a cloaking frame that allows me to get close." Lin giggled. "And once I get close, nothing gets away..." Tabane was a little shocked as to how malicious Lin looked when saying that, but she shrugged it off.

"Well seeing as how we have all been introduced, I think it's time we figure out what to do with The Count, and seeing how I know the most about him I think I should lead the discussion." Tabane said rather coyly. "Wait—what do you mean you know the most about him?" Ichika asked curiously.

"Oh, well that's because he's my Ex-Husband..."

**Author's Note**

****Oh man this chapter took longer then I expected to write. I had already planned what the IS's looked like in my head, and I had even drew a few picture's but actually describing them is much harder. Now all throughout my chapters I have tried to include various references to different Anime. If you can't guess most of the references are to either "Gurren-Lagann" or "Code Geass".

For example Kamino's IS is literally the Gurren-Lagann mech in IS form. That is why it is called the Neo-Gurren. That's also why I named the character Kamino in reference to GL's best character "Kamina".

For Céline's IS I based it off of Suzaku's knightmare from Code Geass the "Lancelot". Also if you really get into the small details then the "Léo" is both a reference to a lion and to the famoues Leonardo Da Vinci. Because Charlotte's IS was also named after a famous Italian painter.

I gave Jack yellow eyes in reference to Yoko's yellow eyes from GL. (Yes, I love Gurren-Lagann. Deal with it.) I also named his gun the "Littner-KS9" after her. His IS is a reference to FMA if that wasn't obvious as well.

Monika's IS was based off of Kallen's knightmare from Code Geass the "Gurren Mk.2" and yes it may seem a little overpowered at first but I haven't revealed all of the other kids IS's special abilities.

As for Xin and Lin's IS's I based them both off of Xin Zhao from League of Legends and Li Xingke from Code Geass.

Let me know which kid is your favorite so far and also if you got any of the references before I explained the crap out of them.

Also I know what I want to write for chapter 5 it's simply the matter of when do I get the time to write it. I might bump the rating on this story because of incoming content. No, I don't plan on writing a lemon chapter unless someone seriously begs me. Alright folks keep on reading!

P.S. If you haven't seen Gurren-Lagann or Code Geass yet then I highly recommend them, especially if you love mechas.


	6. Chapter 5: A storm approaches

Chapter 5: A storm approaches...

"Well seeing as how we have all been introduced, I think it's time we figure out what to do with the Count, and seeing how I know the most about him I think I should lead the discussion." Tabane said rather coyly.

"Wait—what do you mean you know the most about him?" Ichika asked curiously.

"Oh, well that's because he's my Ex-Husband..." Tabane said matter-of-factly.

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed surprised.

"Look before you all start freaking out, let me explain the whole story." Tabane said. "It all started in my first year at university. I was competing for the top mark in my class as I always do, but when the results for the first test came in I was tied for first with another student. I was extremely surprised. No one else had ever come close to my test scores. Throughout the rest of my years in university he was always tied with me. Then finally one day we started hanging out and comparing our notes, that's when we fell in love. We started dating, and at the same time we started working on the IS project. I was so excited; we were going to change the world. We got married a year later, and we were on the final stages of the IS project. That's when he started to change; he kept saying that we should keep the designs for ourselves or simply just sell it to the military. I was furious, the man I had married turned out to be nothing but an evil maniac. So I did something I am still not sure I should have done. I went deep into the IS core and changed the program. I made sure he would never be able to reverse it..." Tabane trailed off.

Everyone was silent.

Ichika gulped, then said: "What...did you change Tabane?"

Tabane sighed. "I made it...so that only women could pilot IS's."

Silence once again penetrated the small crowd. Ichika looked over at Chifuyu; she didn't seem to be shocked about this news.

"Did you know about this Chifuyu...?" Ichika asked hesitantly.

Chifuyu glanced at him and sighed. "Yes, I did. I was the witness at their wedding."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ichika replied.

Chifuyu sighed once again. "Because Tabane told me not to..."

Everyone looked over at Tabane. She had a tear in her eye.

Tabane continued. "Once he found out, he snapped. He stole most of the data and left, I haven't seen him since. After that I decided to announce the IS anyway. That's when he started to take his revenge. You have all heard about the 'Shirokishi incident' right, when all those missiles were hacked simultaneously and fired at Japan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, _**he**_ was the one responsible." Tabane said.

"That isn't that surprising considering the circumstances, but it was a good thing Aunt Chifuyu was there to save Japan, right?" Kamino said grinning.

Kamino's siblings all nodded, but were surprised to see the looks of shock on everyone else.

"I guess they were all going to find out sooner or later, right Chi-Chan?" Tabane said cheerfully.

Chifuyu covered her face with her hand.

"Wait, you mean you haven't told them that Aunt Chifuyu was the Shirokishi's pilot?" Kamino said.

Chifuyu gritted her teeth.

"Look I kept Tabane's secret so she could keep mine. Is it so hard to believe that I am just not a fan of having so much attention?" Chifuyu said shrugging.

"I suppose..." Kamino said quietly. Everyone else wasn't sure how to react. That is when Kamino realized something.

Kamino looked at his father, and then looked at Tabane. "Aunt Tabane, if you made it so that only women can pilot IS's, how come Ichika, Jack, Xin and I can pilot them?"

Tabane looked at Kamino. "Around the time that I started working on the 4th generation of IS's, I discovered I could alter the code for the IS core to work with males, but I could only do it if I had some genetic material to work with. So I simply took a bit of Ichika's DNA and altered the original code using his big sister Chi-chan's DNA as an example. So essentially I could only make an IS core that worked with Ichika because he had a big sister that was compatible with an IS. As a result, because you guys are his sons it was easy to make IS cores for each of you using Ichika's genetic material as an example. It's all very complicated I know...however, I knew there would be consequences. Once Ichika's ability to pilot an IS hit the news I knew that _**he**_would find out, and he would stop at nothing to find out how Ichika can pilot and IS. That's why he sent all those corrupted IS drones to gather data on Ichika.

"Oh, well that explains all those weird IS drone attacks..." Cecilia said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, that answers most of our questions, but that doesn't help us decide what we should do to deal with the Count. Because if he really is coming to try and kill us then should we fight him? Should we tell the military about it?" Ichika asked calmly.

"I'm not sure..." Tabane said scratching her chin. "Do you guys have any ideas? You guys have fought him before correct?" Tabane asked Ichika's kids.

"While we were waiting for everyone to gather, I had time to think of a plan that will give us the time we need to come up with a more definitive solution." Kamino said.

"Well let's hear it kid!" Chifuyu said crossing her arms.

"So the most important thing we have to remember is that even though the present Count is still trying to gather data on Ichika, the future Count has already acquired the ability to pilot an IS and simply wants to kill our parents to get rid of us all. Now as for actually fighting the Count, I suggest you leave that to us kids. His IS: "The Shining Reaper" is far more advanced than all of the IS's from this time period. It is even slightly more powerful than our own models, and he will not hesitate to finish you all with just one blow. His weapon of choice is a scythe that uses a special type of energy that melts away physical matter. We are not sure how it works exactly but no type of shield or armor has been able to stand up to it so far. For that reason alone we suggest that all of you completely avoid engaging him in combat." As Kamino finished his explanation Rin piped up.

"If that's the case then what do you expect us to do while you guys go off and look for him?" Rin asked.

"I don't suggest you guys stay at the school, you would be putting all the other students at risk and he could easily find you all here. In fact, I am surprised he hasn't shown up already." Jack said while looking over his shoulder at the horizon.

"You guys should find someplace safe and well hidden to stay for sometime while we deal with him." Céline added.

"Tabane would most likely be the best person to ask for a place to hide. She has doing it for quite some time now." Chifuyu pointed out.

"Hey that's right! We can all stay at my various secret hideouts I have spread across the world. The closest one to us right now is a secret island facility off the cost of Taiwan. We could get there within the hour if we left right now. Let me just let them know we are coming." Tabane said while typing on her phone.

"Aunt Chifuyu, if you wouldn't mind staying at the school and continuing to teach while maintaining to look out for any signs of the Count? It would be very helpful to all of us." Monika said.

"That sounds like a plan to me kid." Chifuyu replied.

"Alright now that we have things settled, does anyone have any last minute ques—" BOOM!

A large explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

Kamino looked up and saw what he feared most, floating high above the school. The Count in his shining reaper descended slowly while grinning madly.

"Now isn't that nice, everyone I wanted to eliminate is all gathered here just waiting to be slaughtered! I see you kids managed to follow me through the time portal, while that may be a little annoying I am actually glad. Because now I will get to see your faces as you are wiped from existence! I'm sure you all understand that I really only need to kill one person here, and that would be you...Ichika Orimura." The Count said while pointing at Ichika with his scythe.

Ichika could hear the scythe thrumming with energy as it started to glow with a sickening green light...

**Authors Note:**

****Oh god, I am so sorry this took forever. Huge combination of me moving, attending funeral's and looking for a job. Gah, I don't even like this chapter. Way to much dialogue. However, I will hopefully enjoy writing the next chapter as it actually has combat. Please let me know what you guys think. The reviews are VERY appreciated. Also if you can think of a way to make me hate this chapter less then please let me know.

P.S. Look, I know the time travel doesn't really make sense. Their is a reason it doesn't actually exist in real life. So just bear with it while I try to figure it out...


End file.
